Fighting for a Purpose: The Dark Knight
by The Poarter
Summary: Follow Sanjan Rahman a Kig-Yar human hybrid in a world where he shouldn't even exist. A world where there is not black or white only shades of gray. The story of one of the intergalactic wars greatest hero and most terrifying villain. His rise to power, his descent into darkness and his untold story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The life I've led

Chapter 1: The life I've led

Read and Review

2598. 45 years after the Human-Covenant war. When peace was made, the species that had been at each other's throats thought that they would never have anything to do with each other. They were wrong. In the year 2569, the UNSC and the former Covenant species, formed an alliance known as the Allied Species. The main reason for the forming of this union, was that the Jiralhanae were in the middle of a brutal civil war. Jiralhanae extremists, led by the last surviving San 'Shyuum ,the Prophet of Salvation, led a genocidal war against all who had abandoned the faith of the Covenant.

Years before, undeniable proof had been put forward that completely shaken the foundation of the Covenant religion. The aftershocks were catastrophic for all races. It had proved, beyond a doubt that not only was the Great Journey a lie, but that the Forerunners were no more than mortals and the ancestors of humanity. The Covenant faith lost nearly all of its supporters overnight. Even most of the Jiralhanae, the most faithful of its followers, abandoned it. However several remained.

The Prophet of Salvation glassed several Jiralhanae Separatist planets, killing millions, with the intention of going on to wipe out every last living thing that did not believe in his faith. The response to Salvation, was just as amazing as it was unbelievable. Every last species, Human, Sangheili, Huragok, Mgalekgolo, Yanme'e, Kig-Yar even Unggoy rose to arms in response to the Jiralhanae Separatists' call for aid. The combined powers of the alliance, temporarily dubbed Allied Species, was something to be feared. Salvation's fleets were smashed into oblivion, and his armies massacred. Though Salvation's army was nearly completely eradicated, his body was never found, yet he was presumed dead, however it is believed that he will return one day to extract his vengeance on all those who wronged him.

Many expected the alliance to dissolve a few weeks after Salvation's disappearance. To the surprise of many, it lasted, barely. Having done battle side by side, had caused many of the species to overlook the hatred they had felt towards one another, and see each other in a new light. Several months after the defeat of Salvation, the declaration became official, the Allied Species was now a galactic power.

Humans especially welcomed this as assistance for recovery, which had been plentiful even before the founding of the alliance, increased tenfold. By 2595, humanity had been restored to its former power. Fresh colonies had been built on planets that had finally become de-glassed after years of painstaking effort, as well as new planets. Humanity has also experienced massive technological advances, both civilian and military.

Kig-Yar were the second most effected race within the Allied Species and the second closest ally of Humanity, after the Sangheili. To this date many believe it rooted from the colony of Stratus and its interesting history.

Decades prior, specifically the year 2534, to the end of the war an entire brigade of Kig-Yar defected from the main population of the Covenant, mostly likely for legal reasons. This brigade would later seek sanctuary in one human colony, known as Stratus. There Kig-Yar lay, completely hidden from the Covenant and most of humanity. Only the local populations knew they existed. Though reluctant to trust these aliens a business relationship was created between the two populations.

This relationship was later cemented during the raid of Stratus when an entire company of Insurrectionists invaded the small colony on 2537, hopefully for easy picking and to deal a fatal blow to the UNSC. Although a distress signal was sent, no help arrived forcing the colonists to prepare for a bloody ground conflict. However the Insurrectionists and colonists never took into account of the Kig-Yar population. These covenant merchant vessels were equipped with enough weaponry to deal with a light UNSC frigate as shown during the space battle. Although a distress signal was sent, no help arrived forcing the colonists to prepare for a bloody ground conflict.

The land battle was a completely different story. There was only war. For forty-eight hours the two species fought together for the very world they called home. Though taking causalities the two forces managed to repel the human insurrectionists and succeeded. In some valleys it was a killing ground with hundreds of dead bodies on top of one another. Despite the hardships the two inhabitants faced they had come to rely, respect and trust each other.

As a token of gratitude the human population decided to not report the Kig-Yar on the planet, an issue that had been debated greatly. In exchange the Kig-Yar after a year of research were able to find a way to distract or shield the entire human population from the covenant detectors.

So while UNSC colonies were burned and glass, Stratus was spared. The colonist of Stratus turned their backs on the UNSC, the government that abandoned them, and embraced the Kig-Yar of their world. Of this new and relaxed relationship came an unexpected result.

Hybrids; One in four Kig-Yar, human babies were capable of reaching adulthood. In modern times the chance is much greater. The colony of Stratus was the first and to this day only colony to have a significant hybrid population.

And so begins the story of our character. Sanjan Rahman a Human-Kig-Yar hybrid, his dark past, his tortured present and uncertain future. The story of a Kig-Yar and the life he led to become the male he is to this day.

On the Staggering Strike:

Currently he was cleaning his jagged Harpoon. For a few minutes he smiled at the Harpoon before continuing his cleaning. Most of the crew decided that is was best to ignore him. Sanjan was fine with that. After all he was a unique person. At 6 feet 3, he was slightly short by Jackal standards but made up for it from the muscle making him 59 kilograms instead of the usual 54. The muscle was mostly due to this human descendant.

You see, Sanjan was a Jackal Human Hybrid, A third generation Hybrid. However, even if he didn't suffer as much as his previous generations Hybrids, he had still faced the scrutiny of his heritage. For him though it didn't matter. Every year he had gone to Zito, for fishing. Thus the Harpoon, for it had made an excellent weapon against both whales and enemy troops. Hell the Harpoon he was cleaning could easily kill a Hunter, fully armoured, in two hits. One for the armour and the other to kill the flesh underneath. The down side was the Harpoon was only explosive once and he only had 6 at the most.

After polishing his harpoon, Sanjan decided that he should get to the mess hall for a lunch. There was no exceptions for those that were late, especially for hybrids like him, but he had learned to adapt and stick it to those bastards. Just the thought of fish made him lick his lips in anticipation. Despite being only 18 years old by Kig- Yar or 20 by human Standards, Sanjan Had collected an impressive kill count of 34.

I don't regret the men or people that I have killed. They were the enemy and I was the butcher. Unlike Humans who found it disgusting, Kig-Yar found it quite honourable to eat their foes. It was a sign of respect; that said foe had taught them something and in turn made them stronger.

However just before he could even think about taking a large bite out of some oats and steak, there was a moderate shake, which he dismissed, followed by a chemical explosion, which he couldn't. What the fuck was going on?

"Attention all hands!" came the thundering voice of the Sangheili shipmaster thought the intercom and all communication devices connect to the Battle-Net "When we left slip space, three ships of unknown origin approached us! They have not responded to hails and they are preparing their weapons for firing! Prepare for combat!" The second these words were spoken, a second explosion rocked the ship.

"Fuck, at least I know it's not those Humans trying to do me in," I muttered. Quickly I reached for my Speargun/ Harpoon/Sniper Rifle a third explosion shook the ship, although it was not as great as the previous one.

The third explosion rocked the ship, this one much stronger than the last, and panicked voices rang out across the Battle-Net. "That last one hit our engines! We're going down!"

For a few seconds I experienced zero gravity as I attempted to grab the handles on the wall. I stretched my arms as far as possible.

Too far, fuck! Time to use my legs. I flipped quickly in mid-air turning myself directly towards my weapon. Using the muscles embedded in my fragile bones I propelled myself towards my gun. I dart towards the weapon floating effortlessly in space.

Three…

Several minor explosions rock the ship. I thought they were only attacking the engines.

Two…

The explosions throw me off course by a few centimetres. Dammit! I miss the weapon, just barely scratching the surface. That's going to ruin the paint job.

One…

At the last moment I use my left foot to kick the Harpoon towards me.

Zero…

Just has I grasp the weapon in my hands, gravity returns to me, accelerating me to the metallic walls off the staggering strike. I bounce off the painful collision, checking my weapon. It's still in working order. Good

Then a fiery explosion appeared, quickly engulfing the hull of the ship before spreading out into the air. I had only survived because I was relatively close to the walls when it occurred. Otherwise, elites will finally have answered the age old question. What does fried Kig-Yar taste like.

Wait… air? Then that means that…

We're one a planet. A desert planed. I look up sniffing the air and the observing the sky. Several fighters started appearing from the horizon over the two suns.

I quickly grabbed my Harpoon and fired once. It shot penetrated the hull of the fighter engulfing it in flames before it quickly crashed into one of its comrades.

Whoever is flying these things are idiots. I mean who flies so low that they can be killed through sniper fire then crashes into their own comrades. I don't know but I know this.

I'm on a hostile planet and to the best of my knowledge alone, fighting a superior enemy.

Shit just got real.


	2. Chapter 2:Crash Landing

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

Read and Review

To be strong I must exploit myself on the weak. That is the natural order and the only order- Sanjan Rahman (near the end of the clone wars)

I don't know how long it had been since I had last destroyed those fighters. Hours, days I might have even believed that it had been weeks. But some rational part of me knew that it had only been a few seconds; A few seconds for my world to be shattered forever. A few seconds for me to go from practising my shooting to fighting for my life. I was sprint to the middle of the ship, hoping to find some.

Unfortunately, most of the crew I had found was dead, forcing me to fight my way toward the heart of the ship where the crew is most likely act. However it was slightly tiring for me. Jackals while faster than humans didn't have the natural genetics that let them run for long distances. Most Kig-Yar such as myself have to work nearly three times as long before we can reach the same level as a normal human to reach the same level of endurance, and my time may have just run out.

Quickly I sidestepped a laser blast coming forma squad of droids. How stupid were these things. I pulled out the **Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher** I had scavenged from my fellow Kig-Yar. There were several, which I had learned as, blaster rifles pointed at me. Wasting no time I followed the Golden Infantry rule of the Allied Species.

Take cover or die.

Seeing as there was no pieces of cover around me I had to improvise. Quickly I pulled out by shield as the blaster rifles fired very inaccurately at me.

In fact only 1 out of the 10 shot had reached me from the distance between us. Using this to my advantage I sprayed the group of eight battle droids with my Needler, one each. It didn't seem to matter where I shot as long as I hit the robots. They all just exploded upon impact. Stupid things.

Then there was sickening crunch followed by tsunami of pain in my shoulder as I was forced around by a much larger droid. It stood an inch above its skinny brethren and was covered in thick blue armour. Great I had to run into one of these things. The droid slowly lifted me into the air before aiming directly at me with its right forearm. For a minute I was wondering why the hell it was taking so long to kill me. A sign of intelligence and sadism perhaps?

What am I thinking? I'm about to be killed by this hunk of metal and I'm wondering about how smart it is. I should be considering how it snuck up on me so easily. Then again I couldn't blame myself. I'm a sniper not a skirmisher. Guess this is how it ends.

Just before the robot fired at me, it's back exploded in a shower of sparks and liquid metal. Using this to my advantage I clawed the robot with my right foot, once again penetrating through its thin armour.

Whoever made these things didn't consider the armour going against sharp claws. My right foot caused an opening in the circuitry allowing me to see destroy it with my other foot as a spun around. The robot loosened its hold on me just enough to allow a good roundhouse kick in. My kick cut through the surprised droid and out the other end.

The force of the kick sent both of us toppling to the sanding ground below. The robot twitched a little bit before halting al together. I crab walked back to my Needler rifle a fired one more shot just in case. I had fought three of these things already and it takes at least one solid plasma blast to bring them down. I scanned the area for my mysterious savior when he appeared.

A large Unggoy gorilla walked to me.

"Matt!" I greeted happily waving at my friend.

"Typical, you can't go through one front line fight without me watching your back," taunted Matt. Both males knew however that Matt didn't mean it.

"Come one, we have to get out of here," I beckoned. However Zakai grabs one of the droids and pushes it towards Sanjan with his fuel rod.

"First take a look at these droids," he replied emphasizing it with the dark blue one which he rolls to me. I inspect it for a few seconds before finally understanding what he means.

"You want to hack the databases of these droids?" I questioned. Afterall we were friends but Matt should have known better than to suggest this to me.

"Matt, we have no idea what's in these droids. If I hack and check what's left of this database, we might trigger a failsafe that could ultimately destroy our programs or worse be traced back to Allied Species space," I responded.

Matt almost immediately stood up a little bit straighter. We had both seen what some human rebels had done to a base that they had hacked. Although together we only killed five attackers there was a much greater meaning to the attack. When a Dumb AI wen to check what was in the rebel armour systems the suits unleashed dozens of viruses which temporarily shut down power within the base for a few minutes. Then the main force of humans attacked the base. Although the AI was able to gain control of their systems once again and the anti-infantry weapons the cost was extremely high. A dozen of the hundred soldiers stationed there died; our friends, our comrades, our brothers. All from a few dead rebels.

"Your right," he grunted, "let the techie's get what's left, now our main priority is survival."

I nodded at Matt before slowly walking forward my Needler out and ready. We kept up the pace for a few minutes, avoiding any large groups of robots. No need to test our luck too much. A pair of fighters zoom over us before being shot down but gunfire. Large pieces of what remained of the ship was covered across the desert battlefield allowing us substantial amounts of cover. However it all stopped after a few hundred meters. There was some pieces of cover but not enough to protect us from those dam fighters.

"Got any ideas?" questioned Matt.

"No," I replied, "Its suicide to make a run for it. We either get killed by those fighters flying ahead, friendly fire"

As if to prove my point a motor shell hit another platoon of droids leaving only scrap metal.

"Or robots."

Almost as if it was whatever divine intervention one of those weird troop transports somehow survived the large amounts of fire before releasing a large amount of robots.

"Battle droids," corrected Matt.

"What?" I asked, looking at my shorter Unggoy friend.

"Their called battle droids. I heard them calling themselves that before I blew them to kingdom come," retorted Matt.

"Oh, well in that case these battle droids," I replied before turning to the carnage in front of me.

I instantly regrated my decision as two platoons started converging at our position. Their blaster rifles at the ready and two targets only; our heads.

"Are coming at us." I finish shocked. I thought we were well hidden. Guess no plan truly survives the fight with the enemy. Even if they are pretty dam stupid.

"Hell of an awesome way to start our day," answered Matt sarcastically. I nod glumly at him. Time to see if our training really played off. I give Matt the signal before sprinting to the nearest piece of cover getting into firing range of these metal bastards.

Profile: Sanjan Rahman

Rank: Staff Sergeant or Kig-Yar Major.

Sanjan has spent much of his life in two places. The aqua world of Zito and the cities of Eayn. Like most hybrids, Sanjan is known to have been attacked by pure humans and Kig-Yar during his childhood. He however has enjoyed his time fishing with his father and his crew during crab season in the violent Zito seas.

Sanjan is believed to have joined the military because of the numerous work place benefits it provides for soldiers who leave to pursue civilian lives. To this date he had been known for six counts of violence to his fellow troopers and one act of vandalism to his commanding officer in his six month stay in the Allied Species Army.

However he remains to this day an excellent soldier an as been tolerated and punished appropriately. Even if he's as good as is his he is not exceptional and will not be treated as such.

Profile: Matt Zakai.

Rank: Unggoy Heavy specialist and Sergeant

Similar Sanjan, Matt Zakai is a human raised alien. As an outreach program, several humans were asked to adopt several Alien orphans. Now most of these orphans were treated horribly and the project was considered a failure for obvious reasons. Zakai is one of the lucky ones. His father was a lodger who was responsible for cutting down several different trees for Unggoy products. Although they hated each other in the beginning the two later bonder and became friends.

Due to the life of a lodger and an extremely active and balanced life, which few Unggoy follow, Matt is 167.24 cm which is larger than the average 152.4 cm. He retains his Unggoy name though and only Sanjan can call him Matt.


	3. Chapter 3: So it begins

Remember to read and Review

Chapter 3: So it begins.

"Matt, what do you have?" I yelled at him while checking my weapons.

Zero grenades, my Speargun-sniper rifle, an energy shield, some basic armour and my Needler which has around 100 pieces of ammunition, which is around 40% of its full capacity,

"I only have a fuel rod, a grenade and my plasma pistol," shouted back Matt.

I nodded, signalling that I hear him before directly looking at the droids who were slowly walking at us firing non-stop. Matt also took a quick look at all the people that were hiding behind cover aiming at the other two platoons of droids.

"I say around six others 200 meters in front of us but their two busy to help," assumed Matt.

I nodded once more, popped out of cover and fired at one of the closest droid with my plasma sniper rifle. At 100 meters my target was dead on, burning through the metal of the droids easily and actually heating up several of the droids around it.

Must have overcharged it by accident I thought. Following my lead, Matt sprayed the droids with his plasma pistol. It wasn't exactly hard to miss; I mean they were just walking in a straight line shooting at us. No sense of tactics.

That was until they go behind cover. Then these droids started pot shooting us.

"Well they had to use their brains eventually," I acknowledged.

"Yes, on us," muttered Matt, before getting out of cover and hitting those bastards with his fuel rod.

Some of the more stupid ones had gotten out of cover by now, were blown to Kingdom come.

"Guess we underestimated them," chuckled Matt.

I take a peek out of the hull, looking for any signs of my attackers. The sounds of plasma, superheated bullets, lasers and fighters filled the air. Going back into cover I sniffed the air hoping to find some of their locations. Gotcha you tin bastards.

I signal to Matt. We both nod a spring into action between our two pieces of cover. I leap towards Matt's cover right before the droids move out of their own. Matt follows suit a second later.

Bullet time kicks in for both of us.

With the majority of the droid's attention on me, Matt sprays all of them with his fuel rod, taking out at least thirty of them. However by the time the droids notice, Matt's already safe behind a new piece of cover.

As for myself, I wasn't sitting idle either. During the three second gap between us I had sprayed what had remained of the droids with my Needler. Several laser bolts hit my Kig-Yar shield but they held one, barely. I hit each of the remaining droids with my Needler, destroying them through penetration and explosive damage.

Lucky for me these things only use lasers, a weaker version of plasma in my opinion allowing me to use my shield extensively. Otherwise I'd be dead right now.

However I was pushed off course a few meters from the laser rifles.

These things can sure pack a punch I thought, before using my ankles to leap directly into Matt's former cover. Check, your move you electrical bastards.

Classic hook, line and sinker, in my opinion. While those droids were more focused on me, Matt had sprayed them with his fuel rods, weeding out dozens on them. As the bait I had used by Needler and body to draw attention before destroying all of them. Together we had managed to easily kill all of those tin cans.

However there were several weaknesses in my plan. Had the droids not focused on me, then Matt would be dead by now and if my shield hadn't held, I would be as well. The plan also required that I know where my enemies where in the first place, otherwise it would have been useless, but thanks to my sense of smell, I was able to find their locations through their unique paint and fuel. Fortunately these idiots seemed willing to shoot anything on sight.

"Nice," complimented Matt.

"All part of the job," I grinned back baring my teeth.

We looked over our respective pieces of cover, observing the battle still going on between several of the Unggoy and the remaining platoon of battle droids. Things don't seem to look good. Although I don't smell any decaying bodies I do hear several thundering heartbeats. Sprinkling a little bio foam on my hands, I look at Matt.

"Follow," he stated. I do just that.

Although I may be a rank below Matt, there was no way I was going to let some of my comrades die if I could help it.

We both scan the battle field as the majority of the droids focus on the surviving fire team. Before we forward any further, me and Matt both check for any pieces of cover we can still use, the golden rule still in effect. Seeing plenty we both vault over spraying the tin cans with crystal and plasma.

I notice that I'm calling these things negative terms a lot but their useless. I mean even I can make a better program than these pieces of shit and I'm not techie. Now fighting on two fronts the droids divide their attention between the two of us. Unfortunately as they do so, they stop firing on the Unggoy fire team giving them the opportunity to fight back. With our combined efforts the platoon of droids become scrap metal in a few seconds.

But neither of us stop there. Using the momentum of our respective vaults, Matt and I sprint toward the group of Unggoy. We cross the nearly 200 meters between us in a 20 seconds.

The first thing I do once I reach the injured fire team is apply Bio-foam to the worst of them. Before going on to the second. Matt quickly tosses a med pack to the apparent Unggoy leader, who does the same. Together the wounds of four of the Unggoys seal up.

"Are you alright?" I questioned hoping that no one died anytime soon. The eight Unggoy mere nod at me.

Taking a quick wound count I find several broken bones and minor wounds.

"What about rank?' questioned Matt.

I quickly nodded in agreement. We have no idea what's the rank of these Unggoy. Without knowing the rank of my comrades I can as easily be killed or kill them. Some Sangheili and several of the Unggoy under there command have been known to do that even to this day.

"Corporal Dafu"

"Private Ayu"

"Private Dasip"

"Private Siysi"

"Sergeant Sydys"

"Private Dawaz"

"Private Flim"

"Private Dilm"

It came as no surprise to me as each of these Unggoy answered obediently or that they were of such low rank. Even to this day it is very difficult of an Unggoy to rise above any higher than a Lieutenant. At least there are several movements where the species as participated in to improve their lives.

"Okay," I barked, "I'm staff Sergeant Sanjan Rahman and this my second in command Matt Zakai. Which one of you are specialists?"

Apteral it would do us a lot of good if we did have somebody that wasn't just a grunt. Two of the Unggoys, I believe, Dawaz and Sydys raised their hands. I must be lucky today.

"I'm a medic," replied Dawaz with pride. I could tell. It wasn't easy for an Unggoy to become a specialist.

"I'm a hacker, a lot of good it would do us, these things have now, Staff Sergeant because these things can't do anything for shit when I hack them," swore Sydys before looking at me fearfully, "Sorry Sarge, please don't hurt me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I merely laugh before getting serious., "Come one everyone get into position at these positions if you want to live past his day."

"Dawaz, stay behind" commanded Matt.

"And Sydys, I want you to collect as many of those rifles as you can," I finish.

Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"Just because you can't hack those stupid droids doesn't mean that the rifles are out of your reach," I explained. Suddenly a fighter flies towards us forcing us to get behind cover.

I fire one shot at the low flying fighter causing it to crash land just a few hundred meters away. Everyone just looks at me in awe.

"What? Those idiot pieces of junk fly so low and so close to you that a well-aimed sniper shot can take them out. Any sniper can do it," I shrug, "Now get in position."

Matt exclaims, "Everyone gather as many droid body parts as possible."

"Why?" asks Dilm.

"For makeshift cover of course," I answer, "Sydys I want a status update of all those rifles today."

Quickly between the ten of us we managed to collect over 100 pieces of scrap metal and droid parts. Enough to make six good pieces of cover to our original 11; however our time soon ran out. Although those troop transports had mostly been ignoring us for a while now and with us too busy surviving there was no shots fired. However it seemed that our luck ran out.

At least dozen troop transports, 20 armoured tanks, a dozen of those weak droids on some sort of upright transport and half a dozen of these black sphere droids with four long legs appeared four hundred meters ahead of us right before they deployed their troops. I sniffed the air, there at least a thousand more droids on the way.

"Got any plans," asked Matt.

"A few," I answered without hesitation, "but none of them are good."

I quickly spun to the hacker.

"Do you have those blasters ready?" I asked. Together we had collected around 25 blasters.

"In a minute," he answered vigorously working, hot wiring two blasters at once.

I would have questioned why he was hot-wring instead of hacking but decided it was best to just leave him to do his work … for now.

"Weapons check," I commanded. Everyone broke out in chorus.

So we have a dozen plasma pistols, 7 plasma rifles, one repeater, three improved MA5Fs, 18 frag grenades, a fuel rod, 10 packs of bio-foam, one Kig-Yar shield, two low rank Unggoy shields, one fuel rod, a sniper rifle, and a Hunter officer's sidearm that one of the Unggoy found but couldn't' use. That thing was like a shot gun which only I could hold.. I sadly smile; of together we only have 3056 pieces of ammunition. It's like playing chess but with no rooks; difficult but not impossible. We're not going to get any help any time soon and cover warfare or a full fledge attack is out of the question. From what I gathered we had at most a minute before all of us came into firing range.

"Got it!" exclaimed Sydys in triumph with his fist in the air. I take that back. It's like playing chess with all the pieces, only your opponent has already made three moves that you've sat out.

"Can you get them to fire?" I demand.

Sydys replies logically, "Yes but once they start there is no stopping these rifles."

I signal him to drop into cover demonstrating my approval. That's good enough for me. Now our chances of survival just went up from 6.4% to 34.3% with a 2% chance of all of us getting out of this fight alive. It just comes down to how we play it.

Immediately I tell everyone to getting into cover except for everyone with a plasma rifle and myself. For thirty seconds nonstop the three of us destroyed over 200 flimsy and bulky battle droids. But our time in lala land so came to an end when several wheel droids appeared from the three of the troop transports.

Now I have a choice. Waste precious fuel rod ammunition on the troop transports or the tanks. If don't attack the troop transports we'll easily be overrun in minutes, if we don't attack the tanks we'll all be blown to smithereens.

My choice the tanks.

At 250 meters my plan was ready.

"Hit the tanks boys," I yelled in the air.

Immediately our friendly neighbourhood Siysi pressed the big red button and then …

BOOM!

A dozen troop transports, walkers and two tanks erupted in ball of fire, tin and robotic screams. Music to my fucking ears.

"Scream motherfuckers!" roared my subordinates. In one move we had destroyed the majority of our opposition. Looks like all the rooks, bishops and queens are gone Jackasses.

While everyone was collecting scrap metal and body parts, we were also planting something more dangerous, remote controlled makeshift minds. After all you don't go to a Danforth High without picking up a few tricks about explosives. In groups of three, there was at least one mind which when triggered combusted and created explosions which had a domino effect on any other explosions in the vicinity. Now normal mines would easily trump mine but with a blast radius of ten meters, this thing meant business. And with the domino effect of the my mines anything within a 200 meter vicinity would have easily been destroyed.

In this case it was the mines themselves which were easily noticeable to any trained specialist but like before I proved that mind trumps might. Had those droids actually had any decent scanners or brains they would have easily avoided the trap or even worse, used it against us. Still I make a mental note to keep my skills sharp and not use these tactics on anything but these droids.

A cloud of does erupts slowly into the air before sprinkling down leftover droid pieces. It's going to be difficult making cover out of these pieces.

God I wished I had a pair of sunglasses right now. I look to my fellow soldiers.

"I guess those droids just," I grin, pretending to do a CSI: Alien line.

"Couldn't take the heat."

Or would overload or short-circuit been a better idea. Who knows, who cares. All I understand is that it brought morale up a lot in among my comrades.

The Unggoy laugh along with me until the unforgivable happens. Matt gets shot in the head.

"No! Matt!" I yell. Everyone takes cover immediately.

Stupid asshole. You should have paid more attention. Blood drips from Matt's air pipe. He's not going to make it. He wheezes several times in desperation before the breathing stops and the blood flow slows to a trickle, Dawaz tries to apply bio foam to his body but to no avail. Everything goes fuzzy. All I see is him shaking his head.

No. Not Matt, not the family man, not the joker, not the person who's had my back. I can't cry, I can't cry I can't … oh man I'm crying. Tears leak from eyes, I guess it's one of those things I got from my mother. My Kig-Yar mother. His armour should held.

He can't die.

He shouldn't die.

Not the family man. Not the person who wanted ten kids.

Not the person who always had a smile on his face.

Not my first lifelong friend.

But I can't deny reality for much longer.

He was my best friend yes he was.

He was a good friend.

And now he's dead.

All good things truly do come to an end.

For a moment everything is black and then I see red. I feel the despair. I feel the anger. I feel the insanity.

I feel the chaos and the desire to kill.

And I indulge in it.

Time to send the fucktards that started this attack a message. I grab my shield, dig my claws in the stand and charge.

Eyes forward, no fear, nothing left to lose.

No family left to go home to.

No one to love me.

Nothing left except the shell of a male.

And a cold, relentless slaughter in front of him.

So it truly begins.

Sanjan Rahman Profile Update:

As a hybrid, Sanjan had a few friends in life causing him to cherish the few he had. With few emotional attachments and not remorse, the loss of a love one can be disastrous to Sanjan. Depression, extreme prejudice and even insanity are possible results from an unexpected death of a love one to Sanjan.

Sanjan's mother died at childbirth as few Kig-Yar females can withstand the pain of live birth. Due to the fact that his mother is a Kig-Yar, Sanjan's initial rank in the Kig-Yar pecking order is much lower than it would have been had it been the other way around. One of the traits Sanjan retains as a human is his half red, half brown pupils.

Friendship:

The friendship between the two males goes as far back as high school where both were scrutinised for their human parents. Eventually the two bonded. So when Sanjan joined the military, Matt deciding to be there for his friend joined as well. To watch his back and be the brother he never had, to the end.


End file.
